Wake Up
by simplygeeky
Summary: Abby's nightmares after the explosion, what's going on in that head of her's? And will it cause her do things differently?
1. Five Weeks

***HI! Before reading this I would like you to know that I have not actually watched the season 9 final. I am watching the seasons in order and I have not come to that yet. But, I do see things floating around and I got the inspiration for this from something I saw where it said Gibbs was worried about Abby's reoccurring nightmares.***

* * *

It had been five weeks since NCIS had been blown up, four weeks since the team was brought back together, three weeks since they could move back into the NCIS building, two weeks since Gibbs had caught Deering, and just three days since they were handed a new case. This was just the stuff that had happened on the surface though.

It had been five weeks since Abby's nightmares started, four weeks since McGee was released from the hospital completing their teem once more, three weeks since Abby had started spending her nights on Gibbs' couch so she wasn't alone, two and a half weeks since Tony and Ziva started to admit to themselves there was something more between them and just a few days for everyone to just back in the normal swing of things.

* * *

It was roughly one in the morning; the team was pulling their first all nighter since they had been back. Tony and Gibbs had gone on yet another coffee/Caf-Pow run, Ziva was sifting through files on her desk, McGee was still trying to get used to controlling his computer mouse with his right hand while Abby was running tests for Palmer and trying to decode a computer chip for Gibbs.

"The energy has arrived!" Tony announced stepping out of the elevator with Gibbs.

"We got anything new?" Gibbs asked walking up behind McGee.

"Yes, Boss. I traced all of Tylar's phone calls to these three locations." McGee told him trying to click on the screen to bring it up but he was having a rather hard time. Seeing the annoyed look on Gibbs' face, he did the action by clicking some keys.

Seeing the locations Gibbs directed his attention to Tony and Ziva, "You two, go check them out." He told them scribbling down the addresses so McGee didn't have to. He had been pretty much restricted to his desk, Abby's Lab and that was about it. Gibbs wouldn't send him out for much fieldwork with his arm unusable.

Tony and Ziva took their coffee to go and caught the elevator.

Gibbs started to walk around the corner, "McGee, check on Abby, see if she has anything."

"Boss, I wanted to ask you something real quick." McGee stood and walked behind him. "Has something been going on with Abby? I know she was in a lot of shock about what happened but she's just seemed really out of sorts lately." Tim pointed out.

Normally, it wasn't like Gibbs to just share personal information about one of his co-workers lives but he knew the kind of relationship McGee and Abby have and he felt Tim should know what was going on, "She's been having nightmares, Tim. They started the night of the explosion and haven't stopped. She started staying with me about three weeks ago, just so she wasn't totally alone. Most nights she doesn't get more than three hours of sleep with out me having to wake her up, and most of those nights it is her crying in her sleep. I actually think it's something she should talk to that shrink about." Gibbs might have given him a little more information that he was able to swallow.

This was Abby, she was always able to see the positive side, she was always so strong for everyone, hell, _and_ she was the one who was there in the hospital when McGee woke up. She had been putting on a really good front and McGee was just sorry he didn't see through it sooner.

"Has she told you what they are about?" He asked Gibbs.

"No. Most nights she's just sobbing, she might say a few things but I can't understand half of it. All of our names have been thrown around, your name does seem to come up more often though." He pointed out.

Abby was having nightmares about everyone, about him. Now he felt like he really should go talk to her about all this, "Just go see if she has anything. Stay down there with her for a bit, you two have always been close, maybe she'll talk to you. But, take the Caf-Pow with you regardless!" Gibbs was saying as he walked away.

* * *

McGee had snatched the Caf-Pow off Tony's desk and made his way down to Abby's Lab. When he got there he saw most of the lights had been off yet her computer was running some massive search it looked like. He could see the new futon Gibbs had bought her as a Welcome Back to the Lab present was pulled out in her office and he guessed Abby was trying to catch up on some of that missed sleep. Tim walked into her office with the only sound being the whoosh of the doors as they slid open, that was until McGee actually got in the room and could hear everything.

Bert the Hippo was laying on the floor next to the futon. Abby was crying and thrashing around in the bed, the sheet that covering her at one point was now tangled around her legs. McGee rushed to her side and set the drink down near her shoes. His hand hovered over her restless shoulder, he wasn't sure how to go about waking up someone from a nightmare, he wished Gibbs might have gave him some insight. He remembered Sarah would get them when she was young and a few times he watched his parents wake her but it was never an easy thing to do. He even remembered himself having nightmares but never bothered to ask how to wake one up from one.

He placed his hand on her arm, trying to hold her still, "Abby, you can wake up. It's okay. You're okay. It's just a bad dream." He was trying to cox her out of it. She stopped twisting about but her eyes were still squeezed shut and her hands clutched the fabric of the bed tightly. Tim used his good hand to loosen Abby's grip and held her hand in his. Abby's eyes sprung open upon realizing the familiar touch.

"Timmy!" she gasped throwing her arms around him, smashing his still sore arm between them, he winced but didn't dare make a sound, "I was so afraid." She said still hugging him tightly.

"Abby. It's all right. You're safe." He told her returning the hug.

"No. It wasn't. I dreamt you didn't make it, Timmy." She was crying again and she was dreaming about Tim.

"Abby," Tim chuckled a little and pushed her back just so he could look at her, "I'm right here. A little banged up but I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at her.

She threw her arms back around him and he welcomed her greatly, "Good. Because if something happened to you I'd-I…" she realized what she was about to say and pulled away from him, sitting cross legged on the futon.

She drew a deep breath before finishing her thought, "If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I'd loose my mind, Tim." She finished the sentence he couldn't a few years ago and hearing it back made something click inside Timothy McGee's head.

* * *

**NOTES FROM ME! So, yeah. Here you have it. This is my little way I think McAbby should be handled next season and I am a little let down now that we pretty much know Tiva is going to happen, I feel McAbby is going to get pushed aside. Don't get me wrong, I love Ziva and Tony, I have just wanted Abby and Tim longer :)**

**Might keep writing on this, let me know what you think of it, please (:**


	2. Not Alone

McGee smiled a little and Abby blushed at what she had just said. The thought running through their minds was the same even if they didn't know about it; they were going to have to talk about their relationship at sometime. It was clear, now more than ever, they could have lost one and other and neither of them were willing to go through that.

Tim placed his hand on top of Abby's and brushed his thumb across her knuckles, "I think you should get some rest. You need it. And not on this futon." He added.

Abby wasn't in the mood to argue, especially when she knew she was going to loose, "Yeah, you're right. Did you happen to notice if my babies found anything?" She asked moving herself off the bed.

"Still searching when I came in. Would you like me to call Gibbs and let him know you are leaving?" He offered feeling it was really all he could do.

"No, thanks though. I'm going to have to tell him my results anyways, or my lack there of." She walked by him into the lab, pulling her phone out and calling up to Gibbs and he fallowed.

"Got something, Abbs?" Gibbs asked answering his phone.

"No but, McGee had to wake me up from a bad dream. I think it might have been a sign for me to go get some actual rest." She told him, "My searches are still going and so far they haven't found a single thing."

"You can go, that's fine but, I don't really want you alone with those dreams you have been having. I'm not going to be back for a while. This case is more than likely going to keep me here most of the night." He told her.

"Gibbs, can you hold on a sec?" She asked him.

"Make it quick."

Abby turned to McGee who was off in the corner of the lab. She mouthed to him, 'Can I stay at your place tonight?'

He nodded and mouthed back a 'yes' to her before she returned to her phone call.

"McGee said I can stay with him tonight if you are okay with him leaving for the night too."

"I guess that would be okay." He agreed; he would have let her go home with any of the agents but in the back of his head, he was kind of happy it was with McGee.

Abby explained to Gibbs how to check to see if any matches were found incase he felt like checking in the middle of the night while McGee went back up to the bull pen to gather his things.

* * *

Gibbs was already off the phone by the time he got there. He didn't say anything to McGee when he shuffled around his desk putting this away for the night. He put his suit jacket on and waved a hand goodbye.

"If I were you," Gibbs started just as McGee past his desk, "I'd stop on the way back to who's ever house you are going to and grab a No Caf-Pow. I don't know why, but it really can calm her down." He offered his advice.

He gave a grin to his boss, "Thanks for the wisdom. We'll see you in the morning." He told the team walking back to the main floor to meet Abby. Mean while, Tony and Ziva exchanged confused looks about what was going on exactly.

Once in the car, Abby decided on just going back to Tim's. It was closer to work anyways and he agreed to let her barrow some things to sleep in and what not. On the way, he did as Gibbs instructed, ran into a gas station and grabbed a No Caf-Pow.

When he returned to the car, "I see Gibbs warned you about my nights?" Abby sort of stated and yet asked at the same time.

"He just told me it might be something I should have on hand." He smiled at her.

* * *

Tim tossed his keys on the table and his backpack on the floor by his computer. He told Abby to help herself to anything in the kitchen and that he was going to take a quick shower. Abby didn't feel much like eating anything but she managed to find herself some lemonade mix and made a pitcher. She moved around his apartment, remembering where he kept certain things. She grabbed spare blankets from the closet, a pillow inside a footstool in the living room, and made herself a little bed on his sofa.

After that she wanted more than anything to change into something more comfy than the cloths she had been stuck in all day. Her eyes turned to the cracked bathroom door with steam flooding out, "Should I go ask him, or just wait?" She asked Tim's loyal dog but he just turned his head, totally confused by her question.

Abby poked her head into the door, "Hey Tim, can I grab a shirt and a pair of shorts please?" she asked over the running water.

His head popped out from one side of the shower curtain, "Sure, do you remember where they are?" he asked.

Abby fought back a laugh, "Top right drawer of your dresser, right?" Apparently the sly smile was giving her away.

"Right. What's so funny?" he asked her.

She pointed at the only spot left on his head with shampoo, it seemed to be just lingering there in a perfect circle. He reached a hand up and felt it then quickly ducked his head back under the stream of water and back out of the curtain again, "Better?" he asked her with a cheesy smile.

She gave him a thumbs up and walked out of the bathroom.

Abby picked out a pair of blue boxers of Tim's and a white t-shirt and changed in his bedroom. She found a comfy spot on the sofa with her glass of lemonade and Jethro curled up next to her his fury tickling her legs.

Tim walked out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, "Abbs? What's all this?" he asked noticing the makeshift sofa bed.

"It's a bed, McGee. For me to sleep on?" She said unsure why he was even asking.

"No way. You're with me tonight. You have been having enough problems sleeping; you are not sleeping on the sofa. If you'd prefer, I will take the sofa but you in no way, shape or form are sleep anywhere else but in my bed." He put up a pretty convincing argument or maybe it was just the fact it was Tim and she liked it when he got all protective of her.

Abby felt the corner of her mouth tugging up ward in a smile, "I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed, Timmy." She said quietly.

"Well, good." He blushed a little realizing he just invited Abby to sleep with him but it was what she needed, "I'm going to change and then find me some food. Did you eat anything?" he asked her shutting the door to his bedroom.

She considered lying but knew it'd get her no where, "No…" She said weakly.

He walked back out pulling a shirt over his head, "No? When was the last time you ate?"

"When did Gibbs and I leave yesterday?" she asked trying to fake a smile but he was not amused.

"Over twenty four hours ago! Abby you got to eat!" he scolded her.

* * *

"Enjoy. Peanut Butter and Grape Jelly Sandwich, just how you like it." McGee said setting a plate down in front of her and then grabbing a second off the counter for himself.

"Thanks." She said taking a bite, it did taste good. She had to admit that.

They sat in silence munching their sandwiches for a while. Abby glanced over at McGee's arm that was now free from its sling. It was still an awful shade of yellow and blue and just another horrible reminder of what happened. She redirected her gaze back to her food.

McGee noticed the sudden lack of intrest in her food, "Do you want something else? We can order something." McGee was doing anything he could think of to get her mind off of things.

"No, Tim. This is great, thanks." She told him, again in the weak manner.

He didn't believe her but there wasn't much he could do. He was just going to stand by the feeling that she was in need of sleep.

Tim waited until her PB&J was reduced to crust before taking her hand in the same way he did in her Lab, "Why don't you go to bed? I'll be in as soon as I clean this up." He smiled a warm smile and Abby couldn't help but feel a sense of relief in it.

"Never could leave a dirty kitchen, could you?" She remembered handing him her plate.

"You know me too well, Abby." She tossed the crust in the trash and started to wash the dishes.

* * *

Abby pulled back the sheets on the side of the bed that wasn't known as Tim's Side. Jethro jumped up on the bed and let out a whine when he realized someone was in his spot. He got over it though and found a place on top of Abby's feet. Abby chuckled to herself as she remember the morning Tim came into her lab and told her it was the first night he gave in and let Jethro sleep in his bed.

"Jethro, come on. Out of the bed." McGee said standing at the door way. The dog perked his head up but Abby put a hand on him before he could move.

"Why, Timmy?" She asked. "He can stay, he's a good doggie!" Abby said giving the pup a good scratch on his belly.

McGee shut off the light with a smile, almost forgetting Abby's infinite love of four legged friends. Abby wiggled herself so her back was flush with McGee. He slung his good arm over her, wrapping her up tight, while his other arm rested above them both. He traced little circles over her skin making sure he did not fall asleep until he was sure she was. After a good twenty minutes of laying in pure silence, Tim was pretty sure she was asleep.

He brushed some loose hairs off her face, "I'd loose it with out you too, Abbs. Don't know why that's so hard for me to tell you." He told her just before drifting off himself.

* * *

Tim was woken up roughly an hour later by two sharp blows to his leg. He winced as he finally came to and then another one was delivered. He realized Abby was shaking in his arms; eye's closed as tight as they would go with tears staining her cheeks. She pushed him away when he tried to pull her closer; she fought him to the point he had to restrain her arms which wasn't an easy thing to do, "Abby. You are okay. Nothing is happening to you. Nothing is wrong. Please, wake up." He was begging her. She jolted awake and threw herself at him again; clinging to him for dear life. He then remembered the drink he stashed away in the refrigerator. McGee slowly let her go and ran from his room, nearly tripped over Jethro and brought the drink back to Abby.

"Here, take a sip." He held the cup and bent the straw for her. She was still crying a little but the drink did seem to do the trick; he'd have to remember to thank Gibbs later. Tim set the cup down on the table by her side of the bed and wrapped her up in a hug, kind of rocking her until she was back to being calm.

"Any better?" he asked after a few minutes. He felt her nod against his chest and kissed the top of her head, "That's good, Abby. Want to try and go back to sleep?" he asked her. Her grip on his shirt tightened and he knew she was afraid to, "I'm not going anywhere, Abby. Come on." He moved her with him back to where their heads could rest on the pillows, or, his head at least. She decided his chest made for a better pillow.

Anytime for the rest of the night Abby felt like she might have a nightmare she would just squeeze onto Tim a little tighter, he was there to remind her she was not alone, she'd never be alone. Abby finally was able to get some sleep.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled running off the elevator and to her boss's desk, "I only had one last night! Just one!" she was so excited and leaned over the desk to hug and overly exhausted Gibbs. Tony was awoken by Abby's screams and yet Ziva was still sound asleep.

"That's great news, Abbs. But, please, tell me one of you two had enough sense to bring me a—"

"Coffee, Boss?" McGee asked now stepping out of the elevator himself with a holder full.

"You are a good man Tim!" Gibbs told him accepting the coffee while Tony reached like a baby longing for a bottle at one of the cups.

Abby was already heading back to her lab knowing that was where she was going to be needed and meeting the team in the next fifteen minutes or so to find the results from last night.

Gibbs turned his attention back to McGee who was loading up his computer, "McGee, I don't know what you did and I'm not too sure I want to know what you did with her last night but thank you." He told him in a voice only loud enough for him to hear.

"Sure thing, Boss. And your No Caf-Pow came in handy, so thank you." Tim was proud of himself even if he really didn't do much of anything. He was just doing what came natural to him, what he would have done on any other given night.

Gibbs nodded to him, "Wake up, Ziva and get some coffee in her, then meet me down with Abby to figure out what we got." He said stepping into the elevator.

McGee happened to catch a glimpse of Tony, "What?" he asked him not liking the smug expression he wore.

"Sleeping with Abby again, Probie. I thought that was in the past…"

* * *

**Well, let me know your thoughts please. I love to hear them. I wanted to do a shower thing real bad and just make it kind of silly. I have an idea buzzing around for another chapter so I'm hoping to have it up with in the next few days. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. 3:24 in the Morning

"Tony, you have roughly no sleep and no coffee. How do you still have the energy to pick at me about things!?" McGee said putting things away in his desk. Gibbs and Ziva had already left to go talk to Abby but Tony hung back.

"It's a talent of mine, one of many might I add." Tony smirked, "So do tell? You guys left early, got a drink, she gushed about how worried about you."

McGee just shot him a look. He knew Ziva and Tony worked things out and expressed feelings for one and other but that didn't mean him and Abby had to! Sure he had viewed everything a little differently since the explosion and it was pretty plain to see that Abby did too but that didn't make it any easier to bring up!

DiNozzo's expression changed to one more somber and McGee opened his mouth to say something but was cut off, "You don't owe me an explanation, Probie. I know we are in danger everyday but this was close to home and you were hurt and, it could have been worse." McGee tried to say something again but Tony held a hand to silence him, "I was told something really cliché once but that doesn't make it any less true. Life is too short to not tell someone you love them if you do. Just think about it. And now I'm going to go before I get the head slap of my life from Gibbs."

Tony left and McGee sank down into his chair and shifted his arm awkwardly in the sling, he hated those rare moments when Tony had deep meaningful thoughts.

* * *

"So, whose the print, Abbs?" Gibbs asked walking into the lab.

"You're not gonna like it, Gibbs." Abby told her still staring at the computer screen.

"I'd only not like it if you had noting." He told her walking up behind her with Ziva.

"Oh, I've got something. An Officer Peter Glen." She told them pulling his picture up on the monitor.

"That's great, Abby. Where did you finally find him?" Ziva asked her.

"A Missing in Action report that was filed back in 2003. His team was traveling by helicopter when it was blown to bits in Iraq. Glen's body was never found but he was presumed dead with the rest of his team." Abby explained.

Gibbs started to rub his temples, none of them were ready for a case like this just yet, "Okay, what set of prints did you get the match from?"

"It was from two prints, two of the same prints, just in different places. The main place was all over the laptop you pulled from our dead guys car, Palmer found the second. When he had just started going over the body when he noticed bruising on the victim's wrists. He looked closer and was able to pull me a latent finger print!" Abby was rather excited because evidence like that doesn't cross her path too much.

"Okay. So this has something to do with why Major Ryker is dead?" Tony repeated what he had just heard and Ziva wondered just when he got there, "Have we figured anything new on the laptop?" He asked Abby who was sipping away at her Caf-Pow. He even had to admit she seemed in a much better mood.

"Nothing. I was running different programs on it over night and so far we have nothing. I am going to have to try to manually break in but everything I tired yesterday got me no where."

"I'll send McGee down to help. Tony find out if Glen had any living relatives and contact them if so. Ziva look for any known connection between Ryker and Glen. Abby, well done, now get back to work!" Gibbs said leading the way out of the lab.

* * *

Abby was down in her lab with her music turned up, maybe a little louder than normal but she made sure to turn it down when McGee walked in. He expressed his worry that he wouldn't be able to help her too much with only one good arm but he would do the best he could. So, the two worked for what felt like and what actually was hours trying to break the code to figure out what exactly was on this laptop. Abby kept the music low so she could talk with McGee over it; the talking seemed to help pass the time. McGee did notice she seemed more rested than she had in months; she was smiling more, laughing freely, it seemed she was finally seeing that good was coming back.

It was late by the time they had made a great deal of progress, no one had checked in with them in at least two hours, "Tim! You are a frickin' genius!" Abby beamed standing up and typing full force on the keys of the computer in front of her.

"Tell me you got something good." Gibbs said walking into the lab; it was just him this time.

"We will in just a sec, Boss." McGee told him, his finger lingered over the 'enter' key, waiting for Abby's word.

Gibbs stayed quiet at let the two do their thing. He figured if he asked what they were doing he'd just get some drawn out response that he wouldn't understand anyways.

"Now!" Abby said and pointed to McGee. He pressed the key and up on both monitors was now a new, neatly laid out desktop.

"We did it!" Abby jumped in place before running up behind McGee and hugging him tight.

"Good work, you two. Now, go home, get some sleep. I sent Tony and Ziva on their way about an hour ago." He told them and glanced at Abby, trying to read her expression.

She was a little worried about being alone at night but she did seem to do well last night and she was going to have to try at some point, "Abbs? I'll be home in a few hours if you'd like to stay." Gibbs offered her.

"No, thanks though. I think I should try my own house again." She looked at her feet.

He smiled, knowing she was trying to be brave. He kissed her cheek and leaned in to her ear, "You need anything, call." And he went on his way.

* * *

Abby had said good-bye to McGee in the parking lot and he told her the same thing Gibbs did, call if she needed anything. She said she would hold him to it and waved bye. Back at her apartment she rounded up some food for herself, _some butter noodles should do the trick_, she thought. She even made some tea to help came her nerves. After a much needed bubble bath with some therapeutic candles, Abby decided it was time to face sleep once more.

Sleep came quick at right about one in the morning she remembered. The first hour of sleep, she was calm, still in her slumber, it was the second hour that things went wrong. Abby woke up to the red numbers on her alarm screaming 3:24am. She was crying very hard and everything seemed a little blurry. Her brow was soaked in sweat when she went to wipe it off and for the first time since her nightmares started, she could not remember what this one was about, that only made her want to cry harder. She felt around in her coffin for her cell phone and pressed the number four, it was a very sleepy McGee who answered. All she had to do was sob his name in to the phone and he understood, "I'm on my way. Be there in twenty minutes, tops." He told her and then hung up.

Abby climbed out of the coffin, still crying, she pulled a blanket and a bat stuffed animal out too and migrated her way to the living room. She unlocked the door so McGee could just come in and then curled herself up on the couch and waited. Sure enough, Tim came walking though her door, about fifteen minutes later, "Brought you something." He said holding up a No Caf-Pow and hanging his jacket on a near by chair.

"You're the best, Timmy." She said weakly and started to stand but he pointed for her to sit back down.

"I'll come to you." He said finishing untying his shoes.

As he came closer Abby could see he didn't even bother changing out of his bed cloths or put his arm in the sling, he might have thrown a shirt on but, it was just one of his plain white work ones with some green flannel pants. She wondered if he knew his hair was sticking up on the right side from how he slept.

Abby smiled when he pasted her the drink and sort of managed a 'thank you'. In return, she offered his a side of her blanket, which he pulled over his legs. She could tell by his eyes he was very tired and for a moment felt horrible for having him come over but then he gave her a little smile and the worry went away. As his hand started to rub her shoulder, his eye's closed, "So, what happened, Abbs?" He asked her

"I don't know. I don't remember this time." She told him and leaned onto his chest.

He wasn't going to ask her to try and remember, "Am I going to end up staying her all night?" He asked her.

"I think, yes, would be a safe bet." She told him and he grinned.

"Alright. Let me get up and lock your door, I forgot about it." He said and she slid off.

"Do you want to stay on the couch or go to your room?" He asked her.

She looked back at her room and fear filled her eyes, "The couch it is then." He said and grabbed two pillows from in her coffin. Tim set them in their proper spots and then kicked his legs up on the sofa with just enough time for Abby to hug/tackle him back to the pillows so she could claim her place on his chest for the night. She pulled the blanket over them while he shut off the light. She kissed his cheek while he wrapped her tight in his arms.

"Thanks for coming over, Timmy." She said.

"Anything for you, Abbs. You know that."

* * *

**Okay, so this one is a little over due and I am sorry about that. Life just kind of got crazy for me so I had to write this when I could squeeze in some time. I hope you still like it. Also, I'd like to think that McGee is number four on Abby's speed dial, right behind NCIS itself and Gibbs. :) **


	4. Sooner or Later

McGee knew come morning he was going to regret it but right then it seemed to be a good idea. He found himself waking up almost every hour for just a second, giving himself enough time to glance down at Abby, be sure she was alright and then fall back to sleep once again. The one time he woke up he noticed his shirt had a medium sized wet spot and he only knew because it was colder than the rest of him. He lifted his left arm forgetting it was injured and winced to himself. He reached with his right arm around Abby's back felt her cheek, and it was wet, she had been crying.

"Abbs, are you awake?" Tim asked her closing his eyes.

"I am now." She moaned.

"I'm sorry. Go back to sleep." He rubbed her back up and down while she rearranged herself, this time nuzzling her face into his neck. Tim could feel her breath dancing across his skin and it sent an army of goose bumps all over his body, Abby noticed.

"Sorry. The blanket must have moved." She told him wrapping it over them.

Tim was just going to let her think that was what it was, "Yeah, must have fallen off." He wiggled himself a little too.

He was still getting his head comfortable when Abby went for another goodnight cheek kiss only this time the cheek kiss landed on the lips. It was quick, neither of them meant for it to happen, neither of them wanted to have this conversation at nearly six in the morning, neither of them were awake to have this conversation either! Yet still, Tim felt like he had to do something.

"Abby, I'm sorry." He said while he laid his head back on the pillow again.

"I'm not." She told him, "Been thinking of doing that for a while, not my exact plan but it works." She said.

Tim smiled at how casual she was being, if he had been more awake he was sure he would have freaked out but at that moment all he really wanted was sleep, "Well, I lied. I'm not sorry either. It was long over due." He stated to her and it was not the bumbling McGee she expected.

She sat up a little more; "Really?" she asked him, her eyes almost too tired to stay open.

"Yup." He said and found her lips again for another second, "Not sorry about that one either." He guessed he must have been braver when he was lacking sleep.

Tim couldn't see it but Abby was smiling from ear to ear, "Now go back to sleep, Abbs. I know Gibbs didn't give us an official time to be in the office but he is going to want us there."

Abby snuggled up again knowing he was right. When she stopped moving Tim kissed the top of her head, "I like you kissing my lips more, McGee." She bluntly told him.

"I know. I like it more too." And he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"DiNozzo; any luck with the family?" Gibbs asked walking into the bullpen at around nine in the morning.

"His sister agreed to meet with us at eleven. Don't know how much help she is going to be though, she says she hadn't talked to her brother since high school."

"Rule Three, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated to him.

Tony didn't even have to think about it; he knew Gibbs' Rules backwards and forwards, "Double checking, Boss." And he started pulling up phone records and E-Mails.

Gibbs looked over to McGee's empty desk, "No McGee yet this morning?" Gibbs asked his team.

"Not yet. I have not seen him." Ziva told him looking over a file.

Tony shook his head agreeing with her, "What about Abby, anything?" Gibbs asked.

"I have not gone down to see if she is in." Ziva told him, "I haven't either." Tony added.

Gibbs made his way down to the lab to check and see if she was there yet. Her door was shut when he got there to make him think she still wasn't in but he still went in and looked around, nothing. He reached into his pocket and sighed when he realized he left his phone on his desk so he hiked back.

On the way he decided his would call McGee in case he heard something from Abby he didn't and wanted to be informed before talking to her but that didn't mean DiNozzo couldn't talk to her.

"DiNozzo, call Abby. Make sure she is okay." He walked around the corner to call McGee.

* * *

Abby heard her phone ringing and tried to reach over Tim to get it but she couldn't, "McGee. My phone." She mumbled still half asleep.

The only thing on McGee that moved was his right arm, over his head and felt around until he found her phone, clicked the 'on' button and handed it to her.

"Abby's home. Abby speaking." She said into the phone.

"Abbs! You doing okay?" Tony's voice asked through the phone.

"Yeah, Tony, I'm good." She told him still laying on McGee.

"Any reason why you aren't here yet then?"

Abby shot up, pushing an elbow in Tim's stomach, "Ow, Abbs." He complained and Tony could hear it though the phone.

"I didn't know I needed to be there just yet. Tell Gibbs I am sorry and I'm on my way right now."

"Abby, don't rush. Gibbs was just worried. And your not alone are you?" He asked her wearing a smile.

"Tell Gibbs I'm good and will be there as soon as I can." Not answering his question.

"Abby, who are you with?" He wasn't giving up.

"See you soon, Tony!"

Before she could hang up the phone she heard, "Tell McGee to get in here too!" And laughed hanging up.

"MCGEE! We gotta go!" Abby was trying to get him to move.

"No." He told her bluntly trying to roll over into the sofa more.

She put her hands on the sides of his stomach, "If you don't move I'll do it!" she threatened.

"Don't care. Want sleep." Was his only response.

"Okay then." She said and started tickling away. Tim fought it for a moment but couldn't hold it in for too long. He started to laugh and wiggle about, "Okay! I care! I'll get up. STOP!"

That was all Abby had to hear. She jumped up and rushed to her bedroom, yanking off her sleep cloths as she did while McGee's mind started functioning again.

"Crap, Abby! I'm going to have to go home first, to change and stuff. I'll just see you there!" Tim hollered finding his shoes.

She poked her head out of the cracked door, "See you there." She smiled at him.

He smiled back before leaving not thinking of what had happened just a few hours earlier.

* * *

"Good morning, McSneaky. Sleep well?" DiNozzo asked as McGee stepped off the elevator.

Tim rolled his eyes figuring he should have expected this. Ziva smiled at him in an I-Know-More-Than-I-Should way while Gibbs looked more concerned than anything.

"Just fine, Tony." He said setting his things down.

"Don't unpack, McGee. I'm going to need you and Abby to go through all those files today." Gibbs told him.

"Oh, alright, Boss. I'll be on my way then." He lifted his bag up and headed back for the elevator, Gibbs stepped in behind him sipping away at coffee.

"I take it the sleeping on her own didn't go well." He asked McGee.

"I got the call at around 3:30 in the morning." He said and rubbed his eyes a little.

"And didn't sleep much after that?"

"No, I did. But, I was just worried about her, Boss, so I woke up on and off to check on her. She seemed to sleep fine though. She cried at one point but didn't even wake up."

Gibbs flipped the emergency stop switch, "But you knew she was crying?"

"Well, yeah. There was a wet spot on my shirt where her head had been."

"You slept together?"

McGee understood where this was quickly going, "Yes, but not like that…" He tired to save himself.

"That wasn't the kind of help I was hoping you'd give her, McGee." Gibbs voice grew very fatherly and over protective.

"Boss, it was nothing like that! We just slept on the couch, she didn't even want to go back to her coffin, she was too scared."

"So, from what you are telling me, nothing happened other than you slept."

McGee almost confirmed but then he remembered, that wasn't totally true. His face grew red, his heart pounded in his ears, how could he have forgotten even for a second!?

"You are lying to me, McGee." He stated as his voice grew to a whole knew level of angry.

"Um, well, it was late. We were very, very tired. She meant to kiss my check and well…missed. It was quick, nothing more than that. And we fell back to sleep right after." He confessed.

Gibbs didn't say anything, he just flipped the switched and they started moving again, "Guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." Gibbs said and sipped his coffee again.

Tim felt like he should have said something when they walked out of the elevator but suddenly his mouth became very dry and he couldn't find anything to say…now to find out if Abby had a better memory than he did.

* * *

**So it's short and I know it's a little weird but I was thinking that McGee and Abby could have just been so tired and in the rush of everything in the morning it just slipped their minds. After all, it isn't like it's the first time they kissed... I know it is not my best work, I'm sorry about that. Feel free to give me your feedback!**


	5. Dream

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thanks for all the awesome reviews. I had some writers block so this whole idea is from a very loyal reader, thanks gela1. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Abby and Tim had been stuck in her lab for the majority of their day, it was under Gibbs orders. They went through countless files, numbers and faces trying, hoping that they could find some sort of a connection. Small conversations had been struck but Abby wasn't giving Tim any sign at all that she remembered what had happened last night. A part of him was very upset about it but another was telling him that it might have been for the best that they didn't start something new on accident. So, he kept up his regular route, joked and spoke with Abby like they did any other given day, they worked all though lunch, Tony brought them some dinner and finally around ten that night, Abby had found out that three of the men were on the same flight from China to America and it would be arriving in two days.

Right on cue, Gibbs entered the lab, "You two have anything new?" He asked.

McGee finished scribbling down the names and Abby snatched the paper handing it over to Gibbs, "Those three men will be arriving from China in two days. We don't know who they are really or why they are coming but they are." She told him.

"And to think I was coming down here just expecting to send you two home." Gibbs grinned and kissed Abby's temple.

"So can we?" Abby asked him since he went to the hallway.

"Don't see why not." He told them and kept on walking away.

Abby turned around and held out her palm for a high five from McGee, which he gladly gave, "Go us!" She smiled.

McGee started to close everything down on the computer and pack up his things, "So, do you need company tonight?" He asked her, hoping this way he wouldn't have to wake up at ungodly hours of the morning to see her.

"If you don't mind." She sounded shy and McGee thought it cute.

"I thought you might." He held up a bag of spare cloths.

"You were ready!" She smiled, "Do you mind if we stay at your house? I'm not really ready to go back to my coffin yet." She sheepishly held up her own bag of cloths.

McGee laughed, "You knew I'd ask, didn't you?"

"Actually, I was just going to ask you but since you offered…" She hugged him, "You just know me so well, Timmy." She smelled sweet, like some sort of fruit he couldn't really put his finger on. It was different than the usual gun powered smell she would wear but, a good different.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the two of them to flop down on the bed. McGee laid on his back and Abby curled up on his chest, lacing their hands together. McGee didn't want to read into it, he was just settling into the fact she had forgotten. So, he leaned his head a little, kissed the top of her head and let his eye lids close for the night.

"I still like you kissing my lips better, Timothy McGee." Abby grumbled.

Apparently the eye lids thing didn't last as long as he hoped, "Y-you do remember!" He stammered trying to get the words out.

She inclined herself on her arm to look at him, "Silly, McGee. Of coarse I remember. I just didn't think now was exactly the right time to be diving into everything, with the new case and my nightmares just starting to ease up. I just thought we could take it day by day for right now." She explained.

"Oh." He said, it was all he could manage to say.

"Is that alright with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Abbs. I just went all day convincing myself you didn't remember what happened."

"Allow me to prove that I did not forget." She winked at him and her lips collided with his, this time, it was no accident. They shared a sweet, long, soft kiss before both of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

"TIMMY!" Abby was trying very hard to wake a deep sleeping McGee.

"What?!" He spat pulling a pillow above his head.

"I just had a dream!" She exclaimed but McGee's head still wasn't functioning properly.

He rolled to her and put an arm around her waist, "I'm sorry, Abby. Just lay back down and try to sleep again."

"McGee! You aren't listening! I had a _DREAM_!" She put some emphasis on the last word, this time, he heard it.

"Not a nightmare?"

"No! A dream!" McGee sat up with her to listen, "I was back home." She started.

"Like, at your apartment?" He asked.

"No, no, let me finish. I was back in my hometown. At this little jazz club that my parent would take me to. They couldn't dance that well but they claimed it was the only place in town loud enough for them to even come close to hearing the beat."

"That's really cool, Abby."

"Not finished! I was there dancing, and I was with someone but I don't know who that someone is. I never saw their face and I have the strangest feeling like I should go there now."

"Wait, you had a dream about dancing with a guy and now you think you should go?" Tim was making she he understood her correctly.

"Yes. What if I am suppose to meet this person? I can't just ignore it. So, I am going to talk to Gibbs about it in the morning. I have plenty of vacation time saved up."

"Good luck talking to Gibbs about it." McGee said laying back down. He was feeling a little bitter to what she was saying, here he was thinking their relationship would be different this time and now he was getting shut out by some dream guy. Abby was snuggling in next to him; a huge smile on her face, Tim realized he should at least be happy about that, "Happy to hear you had a dream this time, that's some major improvement."

Abby kissed his cheek, "Thanks, McGee. I'm glad I could share it with someone." She meant it from the bottom of her heart. She didn't feel like she needed to met this guy to be with him but she just felt like with meeting her biological brother that this might actually be something, and she had to go after it.

* * *

"New Orleans?" Gibbs asked a very excited Abby in the stopped elevator.

"Yes." She told him.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. The flight leaves at eight."

"And you are going alone?"

"Well, I know a few people in the town. I was going to stay at a local hotel and try and get in touch with them in the morning."

"I don't want you going alone." Gibbs was standing firm; he was feeling all too protective of his team lately.

"Gibbs! I'll be fine! I'm a big girl!"

Gibbs flipped the elevator switch with out saying another word to Abby; he exited of the floor to the Bull Pen and ordered her to wait there for him.

"McGee. My office. Now!" He instructed and a very red-eared McGee did as he was told. They both entered back on the elevator, Gibbs pressed a random button and soon after they started moving the emergency switch was thrown again.

"Have you heard of Abby's plan?" Gibbs asked.

"He was the first one I told." Abby said.

"And you are okay with her going alone?" Gibbs asked, this time McGee could only answer this question himself.

"Well, no but, if she feels she has to do it then I guess she has to." He really didn't want to pick sides of the argument.

"I'm glad you feel that way. You're going with her." He stated and flicked the switch and Abby stopped it again.

"I don't need a body guard, Gibbs!" She protested. "But, Boss!" McGee protested at the same time.

"Abby, I am not allowing you to go alone. So either you just accept the fact that McGee is going with you or I will send him on an earlier flight and have him keep an eye on you anyways, take your pick." He told her. "And McGee, you are the only one with enough vacation time saved up. I could send Tony but he'd be too busy flirting and Ziva wouldn't let Abby do much of anything and the thought of sending both of them with her, that's just not happening due to some suspicions I am having. Regardless, you are going." He told McGee.

Abby let the elevator move again, "Well, Tim, you know what time the plain leaves." She told him, a little excited he was going and a little embarrassed that Gibbs felt she needed a babysitter.

* * *

Abby quickly got over her embarrassment issues; before she knew it, she was leaving work, packing her bags and waving good bye to Gibbs, Tony and Ziva who all decided they were going to see them off. McGee let Abby take the window seat mainly because he was going to try and sleep; he put his ear buds in and waited for the little light to tell him he could turn his IPod on. Abby was unaware he wasn't actually listening to anything when she tugged on his jacket sleeve to get his attention.

"Yeah, Abbs?" He questioned.

"You said on the way here you had never been on a plain at night before, right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then you are going to want to see this." She pointed out the window and almost on cue the plane started moving. Tim leaned himself over Abby to see out the small window, with in moments they were in the air and he was stunned. The city lights twinkled and the sky only had a few clouds, he could see the crescent moon and thousands of tiny stars. Abby took his hand and smiled taking in the expression he wore. In the back of Tim's mind he started to think, this trip might not have been just what Abby needed but, maybe he could use the get-a-way too.

* * *

**After hearing the idea I knew it had to be written! Abby and McGee, just starting off a relationship and Gibbs ordering McGee to be her body guard. Yeah, this is going to be fun to write. Thanks again for the idea. Let me know what you think of it so far!**


	6. Her Roots

It was hot and muggy even at two in the morning. They had two stops on the way and added to that was an hour delay but still Abby was all hyped up on energy and all McGee wanted to do was find the nearest bed and fall down in it. He really did mean to sleep on the plain but when Abby had showed him the lights he couldn't break away from the window, it was just too amazing. As they waited for their bags to come around on the moving belt, Abby was practically bouncing up and down, telling him how she knew of this cute little hotel that was just a block or so away and she knew they would still be open, and insisted that was where they should stay, McGee was far too tired to think up a counter plan.

McGee no matter how tired he was, still insisted on carrying her bag for her. So, with hers slung over his shoulder and wheeling his behind him, they headed off in the direction of the hotel Abby had been going on about.

"My dear, Abigail! Is it really you?" A short man asked from behind the desk. He looked to be in his sixties or seventies McGee guessed. You could tell he once had dark black hair but in was now mostly gray yet it still had a slight curl to it.

Abby walked around and hugged the man, "It's me, Travis. I know, it's been too long."

He returned the hug warmly, "You got that right, young lady. And who is this gentleman with you? A husband perhaps?" Travis asked and both McGee and Abby blushed.

"No, no. This is my co-worker and best friend, Timothy McGee."

Tim walked closer to Travis and reached out his hand, "Most people just call me, McGee." He said with a smile.

"McGee it is then. I'm Travis Malloy, proud owner of this little place." He directed his attention back to Abby, "So, are you just stopping by to see my beautiful face or do you need a place to rest your pretty little head?"

"A place to rest is in order for the next few nights—" Abby's voice trailed off and McGee turned his attention to all the photos that littered the walls. He spotted quite a few with Abby in them, most of which from when she was little and blonde but a few from her teen age years too. There was one with her, her brother and another dark haired boy splashing around in an inflatable pool, another with her on a much younger Travis' shoulders picking a peach, and one with her whole family signing 'I love you' just out side of the hotel. The last one that caught Tim's eye was of Abby wearing her cap and gown. Her hair was the usual black but much longer and straighter, she was wearing an emerald green dress under then gown and posing in a typical Abby-like fashion with her arm around boy's shoulders who was making an equally funny face. He wore a matching gown and stood only about an inch or so taller than her, he had brown eyes, glasses and black hair tied back in a short pony tale and he figured this was the boy in the first picture he saw too.

A warm hand on his shoulder broke him from studying the photo anymore, "This way, Timmy." Abby smiled and he fallowed her up the stairs.

It was a cute room, the walls were a yellow color with some paintings, it had a desk with an older looking computer, one dresser with a T.V. placed on top and just one bed.

* * *

"One bed, Abbs?" He remembered how this worked in Mexico and he felt sort of bad about it.

"Timmy. We have been sleeping in the same bed for a while now, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal." She told him while digging to pull out night cloths.

"N-no it is no problem. I just want to make sure you're okay with it." He said.

She stood in front of him now, "The water is safe for you to drink here, I don't have anything to worry about." And she placed a kiss on his cheek before heading to the bathroom to change.

McGee dug around in his bag, pulled out a pair of athletic shorts and changed quickly. He claimed a side of the bed as his own and sent a text to every member of their team saying they arrived safely and that Abby was doing well. First to reply was Tony, first scolding him for waking him up but then thanking him for the update. Next came Gibbs saying thank you and if they needed anything to call and Tim waited for Ziva's but he figured she didn't wake up to the text and she'd see it in a few hours. He pulled the sheet over him and soon felt Abby slide in on her side, "Timmy, I cannot wait to show you around tomorrow. You are going to love it" She was grinning even though Tim couldn't see her.

"I'm sure I will, Abby." He didn't know if that was the total truth; he was still a little put off by the fact she seemed to forget all about the relationship that had budded between them. He was okay with taking things one day at a time but he wondered if their view on this 'relationship' was too different. After laying still for a while he came to an agreement with himself; if she didn't bring it up this week, he wouldn't either. He was going to be here for her and have a great time with her like she intended, regardless of what that might in tale.

* * *

Abby woke up with the rising sun; sure she didn't get too much sleep but there was so much to be excited about! She pulled out a deep purple sun dress from her bag and changed in a hurry not only stopping to put some make up on but not worrying about her hair. McGee was still sound asleep as Abby carefully left the room, "Sleep well did you?" Travis asked from behind the desk when she hit the last step.

"I sure did." She smiled.

"And your friend?"

"He's still knocked out. And he is more like my _boy_friend, we just aren't so official yet." Abby blushed a little but it was clear to see.

Just then a man who had a striking resemblance to the boy in the graduation photo with Abby walked through a door behind the desk, "A man able to make our Abby Sciuto blush? I never thought I'd see the day." And he gave her a cocky sort of smile.

"Emmett! No way!" Abby ran to him and he picked her up in a bone-crushing hug.

When the man released her she turned on Travis, "Why didn't you tell me he was home!"

"I figured you'd find out for yourself." She turned back to Emmett who was still just barely taller than her.

"That's my dad for ya." He shrugged.

"Still refusing to cut your hair I see." Abby tugged the little pony tale.

"Well, way back in high school, this really cute girl told me she liked it and apparently so do a lot of other girls! The second I got out of the core, I grew it back."

"What can I say, I had a very strange taste in men back in high school." She laughed.

He joined in, "So how long are you here for? I want to meet this man of yours."

"About a week. We work together and my boss is sort of very protective over me, you know in the papa bear kind of way. So he wouldn't let me come here alone so that's how McGee got pulled into this. If some big case comes up though, we both are on the first flight back to D.C."

Emmett didn't hear most of what she said, "His name is, McGee?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It's Timothy, Tim, or Timmy. But he has many nicknames and tends to go by his last name, McGee."

"I see. Well, since we could loose you again at the drop of a hat, I'm playing tonight at the old Jazz Club, why don't ya'll stop by and grab some drinks, we can catch up and stuff." He offered.

"Sounds great! I'm going to go wake his sleepy butt up now so we can get our day going but, I will be there tonight." She hugged him.

"I'll be looking for ya."

* * *

McGee woke up rather quickly, got a quick shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a light colored t-shirt and allowed Abby to drag him around to all of her favorite places.

There was Margie's where he got a poppy seed muffin and some very strong coffee for breakfast. As they ate Abby told McGee how she slept the whole night through with out waking up a single time and McGee was very thankful for that. The next stop was a little shop where Abby get's most of her clothing from. Because they were right here, she took the chance and bought four new tops, two skirts, two dresses and one pair of shoes so she wouldn't have to pay for shipping. After the bags were loaded into the rent-a-car, she gave him directions to a little park where she later explained her and her brother would always go there and play. There was a large fountain that at first glance looked like it had a copper bottom but when you looked closer it was just thousands of pennies never removed. Abby dug around in her pocket and pulled out two, keeping one for herself and handing the other to Tim. She showed him the correct way to make a wish and toss a penny.

"Okay, first you turn around." She told him and he played a long.

"Good. Now put the penny to your nose and close your eyes, then you can make your wish." Now he felt like protesting.

"Why all that just to make a wish?" He asked.

"Because, it's like a law, Timmy. You just have to do it that way." So he did as he was told. Put the penny to his nose, closed his eyes and wished.

"Excellent. Now, you need to toss it over your right shoulder and into the water; that will insure your wish comes true." She sounded so much like a small child but McGee fallowed orders and they went on with the rest of their day.

They went to many different stores, ate lunch at this place that Tim couldn't pronounce the name of. Abby informed him that tomorrow she wanted to go by her old home, just to see it again and McGee told her he'd be happy to take her. Over-all he was loosening up quite a bit, maybe it was the heat, maybe it was seeing Abby so excited again, or maybe it was seeing her with her hair down, what ever the reason, McGee was okay with it.

The day was turning into night and Abby explained how she had something in store for him. They went back to the hotel where she told him to change into some dress pants and '_that black button down shirt that I love' _(McGee knew just the one she was talking about) and she disappeared into the bathroom with one of the dresses she had bought earlier that day. She came out about fifteen minutes later looking as beautiful as ever in the navy blue dress. Before leaving the room, Abby pulled out a bag she had been hiding from Tim all day, "Close your eyes." She demanded before opening the bag.

McGee did as he was told and felt something being tugged onto his head. He then felt Abby slightly push him to the left and knew she was positioning him in front of a mirror, "Alright, open." He could hear the excitement in her voice.

He opened his eyes to see himself sporting a classic style fedora. It was black with a blue ribbon and he understood why the choice of shirt, it all went together very nicely. Normally he wasn't one for hats, unless it was his NCIS ball cap but this, it didn't look half bad on him.

* * *

Abby told him they wouldn't need the car, where they were going was close enough to walk.

"So does this place have food?" Tim asked on behalf of his rumbling stomach.

"The best." She smiled.

"And drinks? I think we need to celebrate your night of peaceful sleep."

"Plenty to drink, Timmy. Don't you worry."

About three blocks later the stood in front of a club. The blue neon sign indicated that the name was Rudy's Place and Abby was pulling Tim right inside.

* * *

**Here we distracted are , getting into Abby's home life a little bit. And I just wanted to say this was very hard to finish writing while watching Hocus Pocus, I was so! Anywho, let me know what you think of the chapter :)**


	7. Things to Learn

Their ears were flooded with the sounds of drums, trumpets and saxophones as they walked into the club. McGee took everything in; there was a bar off to his left, rows of little rounds tables near by, the dance floor was filled with people as the band kept right on playing. The place itself looked frozen back in the sixties, the lighting was dim except for the dance floor where red, blue, and purple lights flashed overhead. Tim snuck a look at Abby who was simply beaming. He thought he saw her flash a smile at the drummer of the band but brushed it off as him imagining things.

She tugged at his arm, "Come on, Timmy. Lets get you some food." He allowed himself to be pulled to the bar and pushed down onto a stool.

A woman with wild brown and purple streaked hair walked over to take their order, "What will it be?" She asked.

"Could a have a rum and coke and," Abby threw the question to McGee.

"Jack will be fine thanks." He told her.

"Coming right up."

She promptly made the drinks and handed them off, "Ya'll eating too?" She asked.

"Two Rudy's burgers with everything on them." Abby ordered for her and McGee both.

"Put that right in." And she went off hollering something to the man in the back.

"Will I like this burger?" McGee asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Would I have ordered it for you if you wouldn't?" She smiled and placed a hand on top of his.

* * *

The song had ended and the lead singer started speaking, "Well, the boys and I are going take a short break but the music will keep going, have fun!" And the band members started to exit the stage and a CD mix took their place.

While taking a sip of the drink, McGee noticed two men from the band walking over to where he and Abby sat. One was the lead singer and the other the drummer.

Abby hopped off the stool and as she got a better look, "Alec?" She question walking towards the men.

"In the flesh." The lead sing said opening up his arms for a running Abby.

"When Emmett told me you were back in town I could hardly believe it." Tim over heard as they walked back to him.

"I can hardly believe all your hair is missing and you have a huge scar on your face now!"

"The Marines will do that to you." The man flashed a smile at her, which we returned.

"Alright. I must introduce you to my best friend, Tim McGee. He works with me at NCIS and is a crazy good field agent and insane computer geek."

"Sounds like your kinda guy Abbs." The drummer had said.

"And Timmy, these are my two of my oldest friends, Alec Ryder and Emmett Malloy. We all went to high school together." Abby explained as a song changed.

Tim was standing to exchange handshakes when Abby cut him off, "I haven't heard this in years. I just want to go dance!" She squeaked and made a little twirl.

"Alright then, Abby. Let's dance!" Alec took her by the hand and led her to the floor; McGee stood by his stool rather dumbfounded.

"Have you ordered food yet? Rudy's has some good eats." Emmett said trying to break the silence.

"Uh, yeah. Abby ordered something when we first sat down but I'm not too sure what it is." McGee said sitting back down and taking a sip of his drink.

Tim's head slowly cleared even though watching Abby spin around with Alec was nearly ripping his heart a part, "Abby said your last name is Malloy. Any relation to the hotel owner?" McGee asked.

"He is my father. Been running that place since before I was even thought about." He turned to thank the waitress for the drink and McGee could see it. The resemblance between him and the young man in all the photos, it was pretty clear they were the same person.

He change his gaze from Emmett to Alec, "You have nothing to worry about, I can promise you that." Emmett told him.

McGee shot a questioning look at him, "Abby and Alec. They have always had this big brother, little sister relationship. He watched over her like a hawk in high school; in fact, you shouldn't be shocked if you get a few questions thrown your way by the end of the night."

"Why would that happen?"

"Your Abby's guys and well, she doesn't have many guys to even start with. Alec is going to become big brother and make sure you don't hurt her or nothing like that."

"I don't think he has anything to worry about. She doesn't see us like that." McGee shook his head and took another sip.

"That's not what I hear. When I saw her this morning she called you her boyfriend and I was down right excited to meet you!" Emmett's excited tone changed and McGee became intrigued, "You see, Abby hardly comes home anymore and when she does, it's never been with a guy. I'm just really happy she has met someone who can make her happy and be there for her, cause, Abby needs that."

"I am only here because our boss didn't want her going alone." McGee clarified.

"If Abby wanted to come alone, she would have. You wouldn't be here if she didn't want you here. I may not have been around Abby much lately but I do know that some things never change."

McGee took what Emmett said to heart as two huge burgers were placed at their seats, "Enjoy." The women said.

"Oh!" Emmett said with a laugh, "He is going to need a tall glass a milk with this!"

The waitress just smile and McGee's eyebrows squinted together, "Why?"

"Rudy's has some of the spiciest gumbo in all of Louisiana. Trust me my friend, you will need something to clear your mouth."

After taking his first bite, McGee was thankful Emmett had his back. He started to think that one milk wouldn't be nearly enough.

* * *

Abby returned with Alec after two or so songs and jumped right in on McGee and Emmett's conversation and munched on her burger. As the night progressed Tim learned that Emmett was only two weeks older than Abby and Alec was a year and a day older than her.

Alec also had a wife named Penny and a little girl on the way; he joined the military right out of high school and when he came back, marrying Penny was the first thing he did, he was just happy she was still here when he returned. Emmett took off the summer after his and Abby's senior year claiming he wanted to get out of town for a while. He went off to San Francisco and studied art there before returning home about three years ago and helping his father run the hotel after his mother passed away.

Abby gave them a quick run down of everything she had been up to, a few cases she and Tim worked on together and explained everything about the rest of their team. Then the tables turned to Tim. They boys wondered what he had done for most of his life so, he explained. He moved around a lot as a child, where he went to college, how he lived in Norfolk, how he came to be a part of the Gibbs Team and so forth.

Soon enough, the band was being called back to the stage and Alec and Emmett both said they were only going to be playing a few more songs then they would be out for the night if they all wanted to leave together, Abby and Tim agreed to stick around.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Abby asked when the band started to play again.

"It's a great place Abbs. I can see why you are proud to call it home." Tim smiled at her over the drink.

Abby returned it with one of her own, "And Emmett and Alec?"

"They seem like nice guys, good friends. Then again, anyone you seem to be friends with is that way."

"I guess I just have good taste in people." She said and stood up.

"Where you going Abbs?" He asked her.

She reached for his arm, "WE are going to go dance."

Tim face fell and he suddenly had a large rock in the pit of his stomach, "Abbs, uh, I really don't think that's a good idea. I can hardly dance as is but this is way out of my comfort zone!" Tim was sputtering.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Timothy McGee!" She winked and pulled him along.

Abby showed Tim the steps for about a song and a half and Tim was already picking up on it. By the third song he was able to keep right in step with her and even spin her around a few times. She let out a heart felt laugh and one time he spun her in close and she plucked the hat off his head and placed it on her own making a very sassy face as she did. Tim never could quite pin point the exact moment he fell for Abby but he was sure, at that moment, he fell a little more in love with her.

"Okay everyone," Alec's voice spoke over the mic, "Last song we are going to play so enjoy it!"

The tempo was slower, a low sax played fallowed by the trumpet. Abby latched her arms around Tim's neck and he placed his hands softly around her waist and swayed her with the music.

Tim didn't know if it was the lights playing tricks on him but he could have sworn he saw Abby's cheeks go red, "Abby Sciuto, are you blushing?" Tim whispered in her ear.

Abby put a hand to her cheek, "Maybe a little. But I can't be nearly as red as your ears." She threw back with a grin.

He couldn't help himself; he leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth, undoubtedly making his red ears even redder. He palm placed on her warming cheek, thumb brushing her cheek bone, her arms pulling him in tighter, hands playing at the nape of his neck.

"Alright, that's all we have for now. Catch us again next week!" Alec's voice pulled them out of their trance.

"Let's get out of here." Abby mumbled just loud enough for Tim to hear…


	8. Wake Up Call

McGee tossed ever so slightly in his slumber, realizing he still had a hold of a sleeping Abby. His eyes open just a sliver, enough to see her silhouette in the moon lit room and he smiled to himself. With the back of his hand he gently brushed down her bare side, smiling bigger when goose exploded all over her. He reached for the blanket that had fallen just above her hip and tucked it up and around her shoulders before rolling back over. Tim was just about to let himself drift away once more until a harsh knock came at the door, ordering Abby or him to open up.

Both shot up in bed and looked at each other and then back to the door. Tim was immediately in full agent mode; whispered fast instructions to Abby as he threw the covers off them and rushed to his boxers that had been discarded on the floor. Abby hurried into the bathroom as ordered and Tim stood by the door to the room, with gun in hand. He waited until he heard the bathroom door lock and then he opened the door to a wide-eyed DiNozzo with Ziva Mr. Malloy behind him.

"Jeez, Probie. Put the gun away!" DiNozzo told McGee as he pushed past him, letting himself into the room, "And put some cloths on while you're at it."

* * *

McGee reached for his pants from the night before and put them on, "Where is Abby?" Ziva asked.

"In the bathroom. You want to tell me why you guys are here?" He asked tugging his shirt over his head.

"We have a case. You don't think we'd just crash your little vacation for no good reason do you?" DiNozzo asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes I do." Abby said walking out from the bathroom with a smile that was no match for Tony's.

McGee felt a wave of relief crash over him when he saw her. All he could think was that Abby had run into the bathroom wearing nothing but a sheet and that she was going to have to come out wearing the same thing with their teammates and family friend in the room. But when he saw her, he was thankful he ambushed her in the shower and she never had the chance to change into her pajamas she took in the bathroom with her earlier that evening.

"So what's this case?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs wanted us to come up here, get you and not to fill you in until we are all together. He is talking with a Emmett Malloy down in the lobby right now but we are going to have some other people to question as well and protection to provide." Ziva informed.

Abby looked to Travis, "What happened?"

Travis just had to give her a look and Abby knew right away, "So much for not filling them in." Ziva said just for Tony to hear.

* * *

Abby ran down the stairs and right to Emmett hugging him, "He was attacked? When, how?" she started sputtering questions faster than Gibbs had.

"It was right after we all left. I'm not sure much more but Penny called here when he didn't come home at his normal hour; she thought he might still be with me. We called the police and then I went out searching myself. Took me a little over an hour but I found him pretty banged up, knocked out and tossed up by a dumpster. He is awake now but has to stay in the hospital." Emmett filled her in.

"Then why is NCIS involved. Shouldn't this just be something for the police to handle?" Abby now questioned Gibbs.

"Three men from Ryder's unit have been killed in the DC area in the past few months but there have been no leads. Another was attacked and killed in Florida but we had nothing there either. The only other member of his unit still alive is in LA and we have agents on him now." Gibbs ended and then Ziva picked up.

"We had been keeping things on hold for right now but when we got news of the attack I informed Gibbs and since we already had people in the area, one of which knows this area very well, we decided to come down here ourselves and see if we can end this."

"So, DiNozzo, Ziva, you are going to go to Ryder's house. Talk to the wife, see if she has anything. McGee, we are going to take Abby to the hospital with us and see if Ryder can remember anything for us to go on." Gibbs ordered and the team broke into action.

* * *

"I guess vacation is over." Abby mumbled as she pulled her hair up in the bathroom back in their room.

"For now. You still have a lot of things to show me." McGee smiled leaning on the doorway. "Guess this just gives us a reason to come back."

Her hair in place she turned and wrapped her arms around McGee, "I don't want anything to happen to Alec or his family." She confessed.

McGee could hardly hear her but he had enough experience dealing with an upset Abby to know how to understand her even at the worst of times, "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen. But they are going to need us on this one," He pulled back a little to look at her, "All of us." And he kissed the top of her head.

Abby released him and he slowly slid his hands down her arms until both her hands rested in his, "Let's get Gibbs and get this whole mess solved. Maybe, if we have enough time, we can take everyone to Rudy's." McGee through out there.

"Could you just imagine Ziva dragging Tony around the dance floor?" Abby grinned and the two walked out of the room hand in hand.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quiet; Gibbs drove, Abby took the passengers seat while McGee climbed in the back. Gibbs provided a little more information about the case with Alec and his team. There really wasn't too much for them to go on but Gibbs was hoping that maybe with Abby being so close to him they might get something new.

A nurse pulled back a curtain to expose Alec and Abby rushed to her dear friend. His one arm was all wrapped up, he had a bandage circling his forehead and little cuts along his face and forearm, and these were only the visible wounds. Alec made a grunt sound as Abby hugged him, "I should have known you'd find me. You always seem to find me when I've been in trouble." Alec mumbled.

Abby chuckled remembering the times when they were younger and she would visit him in this same hospital too many times.

"And I know the one gentleman with you but who is the other?" He asked.

"Alec, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he is like my boss at work but more than that. He's like a dad to me kind of like how Travis is." Abby introduced.

"Special Agent. Why is NCIS involved in all this?" Alec asked extending his hand to Gibbs.

"You don't keep in touch with your team, do you sergeant?" Gibbs asked giving a firm handshake.

"Not too much, I don't live too close to any of them. Last one I talked to was about four months ago. Asked me to me to fly up to D.C. for his son's wedding."

"What's your friends name?" Gibbs asked taking a seat next to the bed.

"Pat Salt."

"Ryder, I'm sorry to inform you but Pat is dead."

Abby and Tim watched as Alec's face went flush white. He was about to say something up Gibbs cut him off, "I regret even more having to tell you that he isn't the only member of your team who is dead."

"Who else, sir?" He asked, his tone flat.

"Dex, Wyatt, and Granger as well."

Alec's hand covered his face but you could still hear the words he meant only for himself, "Wyatt, her, her little girl will be three next month. And Dex, his wife's parents were just killed in that car crash; I don't even want to imagine what she is going through. Sure Granger was kind of a loner but he was still a damn good man." His voice then rose, "You didn't say anything about Fawk, what about him?"

"Ryan Fawk and his family are under watch by NCIS out in LA, they are okay. I have two of my best agents with your wife right now as well. You will be joining them when you are well enough to get out of here."

"But, Penny, she is okay?" He asked.

"Yes. She is good." Gibbs reassured him.

"She is pregnant, eight months." Alec said weakly.

"The baby is fine too. I hate to have to ask you this right away but I need to ask you what happened?" Gibbs asked.

Alec closed his eyes, trying to relive what happened to him, "I said goodbye to Emmett, Abby and McGee at the club and headed on my walk home. I was about a block or so away; I could still see the club, which was when I thought someone might have been fallowing me. I kept looking over my shoulder but didn't see anything strange. About two blocks later I knew I heard footsteps behind me and I turned, that was when I got clocked in face. I swung the guitar case at him and I know I connected with him and I tried running. The last thing I know was something stuck me in my back and I hit the ground, that's all I have." He reopened his eyes.

"Okay, just a few more questions and then I will leave you with Abby and McGee."

Alec shook his head and Gibbs went on, "Did you happen to get a good look at the person."

"No sir."

"But you know it was a man?"

"Yes sir."

"And you struck him with your guitar case?"

"Yes sir. In the face, wait, it might have been his shoulder."

"That's good enough. Rest up. We will keep you up speed on what we find. McGee with me."

* * *

"I am going to call some other agents who are helping on this, see if we can find that case in the alley way or maybe Malloy saw it when he found Ryder. I want you to stay here with Abby and him. Let them talk, maybe that might jog something in his memory. Call me if you know anything or need something. I'll be back in about two hours." Gibbs told McGee his plan.

"And Tony and Ziva are going to stay with his wife? Or can she come here? Can anyone visit him or what should I do about that?" He asked his boss.

"I am going to have Tony and Ziva bring the wife here once she is feeling up to it. She needs to stay calm and if this is going to set her off the edge, I don't need anything rushing that baby. As for anyone else, the Malloys' can visit, that's it. No one else gets in here."

"You got it, Boss." And McGee turned on his heel and back to the room.

* * *

**Well, here you have it. The next big thing! I had to throw something in to keep the ball rolling. But, will something happening to such a close friend toss Abby right back into her nightmares? Let me know what you think :) Also, a special thanks to Ruby for giving me such in depth feedback, you really help me get a hold on my stories.**


End file.
